Loucaux
Loucaux is the main antagonist of the video game The Whispered World. He is the cruel leader of the Asgil and determined to stop time so he can rule for eternity. In the game Loucaux is the leader of the Asgil and plans to conquer the castle of Corona and slay the king. As the passing of time wounds him, he wants to stop time to regenerate and rule the world in eternal stagnation. When Sadwick enters the lair of the Asgil he looks through the window of the war room in which Loucaux plans his attack on Corona and swears revenge becauseto the king, because though the passing of time hurts him the king does not stop the flow of time. When Sadwick knocks out the guard Gourney, Loucaux finds Gourneys body and tracks Sadwick into the war room where he takes him captive and puts him in a dungeon cell. After getting out of the cell, Sadwick finds out that Loucaux has executed three of his cooks because they failed to create his favorite meal. The fourth cook escaped and hides from Loucaux in an empty armor. To distract Loucaux, Sadwick sneaks to the kitchen and cooks Loucaux soup and rings the gong to call Loucaux. Loucaux appears and eats the soup, Sadwick can sneak out behind his back. After having eaten, Loucaux falls asleep on the table. Sadwick steals the keys from Loucaux and uses them to escape. After Sadwick accidently stops the flow of time at Corona, he witnesses Loucaux and Gourney arrive at Corona on a dragon-like beast. Loucaux mocks Sadwick because he has done the dirty work for him and imprisons him once again. Loucaux then assumes rulership over Corona and connects his throne to pipes which pump a tar-like liquid; stagnated time, into his body to help him regenerate. Sadwick talks to Gourney and convinces him to bring him to Loucaux because he has a proposal. In the throne room Sadwick surprises Loucaux by belching Loucau'x name. Loucaux is so touched that he makes Sadwick one of the Asgil. While Loucaux heals, Sadwick tries to go to meet the old king before Loucaux can regain his health and try to kill the king. When Loucaux forbids him from going, Sadwick destroys the pipes and buries Loucaux under the tar. While walking over the bridge to the king's chambers, an earthquake destroys part of the bridge. When Sadwick tries to return, a giant squid-like Loucaux appears, having regenerated enough to take his true form. He tells Sadwick that Sadwick has lost, but offers him a chance to stop time once again and even offers him to make him king of Corona once the time is stopped again. Sadwick denies the offer so Loucaux approaches him to kill him but at that moment the bridge collapses completely. Sadwick is saved by Spot and brought to the tower but Loucaux falls, presumably to his death. Gallery LoucauxWarRoom.jpg|Loucaux in his war room LoucauxAsleep.jpg|Loucaux asleep after eating too much LoucauxArrives.jpg|Loucaux arrives at Corona LoucauxThrone.jpg|Loucaux on his throne LoucauxTar.jpg|Loucaux buried under tar LoucauxFall.jpg|Loucaux falls to his presumed death Trivia *If one knocks the gong in the Asgil kitchen without having cooked the soup, Loucaux appears and is angered because there is no food there. Doing this ten times in a row rewards the player with an achievement. *If one does not use the right club to hit the gong, Loucaux only wonders why the gong sounds odd. Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Monsters Category:Kidnapper Category:Fighters Category:Oppressors Category:Presumed Deceased